


The Nutter University Affair

by blakmorte



Series: Nutter University [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakmorte/pseuds/blakmorte
Summary: An alternate universe where Crowley and Aziraphale are human professors at a university. A rumor about an affair is spread among the students, but what's really going on?
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Gabriel & Michael (Good Omens)
Series: Nutter University [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677115
Comments: 13
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the characters names were changed in order to sound more human, but they should be easy to recognize.

**Nutter University Affair**

**Players:**

**Professionals**

Dr. Azra Fell (a Literature Professor)  
Dr. Anthony J Crowley (a Phytology Professor)  
Dr. Gabriel Angelo (an Art History Professor and Humanities Dept. Head)  
Dr. Michael Angelo (a History Professor)  
Dr. Baal Z. Bubb (an Entomology Professor and Science Dept. Head)

**Students**

Anathema Device (a Student and Girlfriend)  
Newton Pulsifer (a Student and Boyfriend)  
Edward (a Student and Secondary Character)  
Thomas (a Student and Secondary Character)  
Paige (a Student and Secondary Character)  
Diane (a Student and Secondary Character)  
Maria (a Student and Tertiary Character)  
Catherine (a Student and Tertiary Character)

**I.**

“Okay, everybody, sit down and shut up!” The man who shouted didn’t look angry, but still the large lecture hall obeyed. “Look to your syllabus for the page number and let’s get started.”

He was an attractive professor. His auburn hair was short at the sides but long on the top, wavy, though barely tamed with gel. His glasses obscured his hazel eyes most of the time, but the girls – and boys – didn’t mind. They loved his tall, slender frame and slurred Scottish accent.

“If you’ll look to your reading from last time, I think you’ll see that ferns, or tracheophyta, are not too light a subject. With approximately twenty-thousand species of plants classified in the phylum, or division, pteridophyta, or filicophyta, there is a lot to cover here. This group can also be referred to as polypodiophyta, or polypodiopsida when treated as a lower group of tracheophyta.” He gestured towards the whiteboard, made out with all the names charted like a family tree. “My husband can’t keep a fern alive to save his life, so I never let him near mine.”

Dr. Crowley had managed to mention his husband in every class multiple times. He never said his name, never even introduced the subject. He spoke of ‘his husband’ as if everyone knew about the relationship since the dawn of time. Somehow, no one ever asked him about it either, though seeing as this was a second year course, the whole class seemed to know going in. It was far from a secret; still no one knew what Mr. Crowley looked like. They didn’t even know his name.

Anathema slammed her notebooks and textbooks down on the round table of the campus coffee shop. Her black hair was sticking up crazily in a bun, stuck full of pens and pencils. Newton just stared questioning. His girlfriend was definitely cuter when she was all riled up and her glasses fell crooked on her face.

“Newt, I think I’ve got a clue! Our first real clue!” she sputtered excitedly, taking her coffee from her patient boyfriend. Her eyes were wide with joy, crazy almost. He didn’t ask; just waited. “Blonde!” she finally declared.

“Which theory is this, hon?” he asked calmly.

“Dr. Crowley’s husband!” she said, as though it should have been obvious.

“Pretend I’m stupid.”

“This morning during Dr. Crowley’s office hours I went to the greenhouse. He said I wasn’t his student, but wanted to help when I said I had a problem. I made up some bullshit story about Dr. M. She was confusing a fact between World War One and World War Two again.”

“Okay.”

“I mean, she does do that. If only the woman would look down at her notes from time to time.”

“Stay on topic, Ana.”

“Right.” She finally straightened up her glasses and took a giant gulp of her steaming coffee. “So, while he was mumbling about it, I scanned his clothes.”

“Kinky,” he smiled sweetly.

“He wears all black, right? So, I was looking him up and down for clues. Cat hair, dog hair, lint. Anything. That’s when I saw it. A curly blonde hair on his lapel.” He sipped his coffee and stared at her, waiting. “Blonde!”

“And?”

“His husband is a blonde!”

Newton thought about it for a second, watching her watch him expectantly. He kept the paper cup to his lips, making her wait on purpose. “Are you sure it was a human hair? You said yourself, you were looking for anything. I just don’t want you to jump to conclusions and chase this wild hair.”

“First, I don’t think that’s even a phrase, and second, I already thought of that.” He sipped his coffee again and waited for her to continue. “I plucked the hair off, and boy did that surprise him. I asked him what kind of dog he had.”

“And let me guess, it’s not a poodle.”

“Nope! Dr. Crowley said he and his husband have a pair of love birds, not a dog.”

Newt looked over at his girl in awe. “You’re a sly one, aye?”

She smiled. “He even asked for the hair back!” She was vibrating with glee.

“Did you do it?”

“Well, I kind of had to after he said he wanted to make a wish on it. Have you even heard of such a thing? Who else could it belong to?”

“So, do I get to listen to you Sherlock all day now? I can be Doctor Watson if you like.”

Anathema smiled and finished her drink before they wet off to class. Newt had a lecture on the other side of the relatively small campus, in the Humanities building. The room was cozy, at least. Full of books and paintings. He still wasn’t sure how Dr. Fell made such an institutional building look like a home, but he did.

Everyone sat and mingled quietly while Dr. Fell read an old leather-bound book at his desk. He always wore a quiet smile while he read a book, his reading glasses at the end of his nose. He was a quiet man, who radiated warmth, and never without a bow tie. His classes were small, but only two weeks into the first class Newton didn’t understand why the classes weren’t as full as he heard Dr. Crowley’s were. He was informed that Dr. Crowley was gorgeous by many of his peers, and he guessed he could see that. Dr. Fell, on the other hand, was a pale rosy-cheeked plump man, who was always seen in either pastels or tans. He was like a marshmallow, Newton decided.

The class quieted on their own and after a moment a student cleared her throat and spoke up. “Dr. Fell, class is starting.” He kept reading and a number of students giggled.

“Dr. Fell!” she shouted now, and he startled, almost dropping the book.

“Oh dear… I’m terribly sorry.” He marked his page. “ _Paradise Lost_ is a favorite of mine, I’m afraid.” Papers were stacked all over his desk, mixed with folders and more books. “Oh… the syllabus...” He shuffled a few folders around. This movement knocked a tin of chocolate chip biscuits to the floor. Another student helped the flustered professor clean up the spill and found the syllabus inside of a different book, being used as a bookmark. The students couldn’t help but want to take care of him. Dr. Fell thanked him, blushing. He re-marked that page with a loose silk plant leaf. “We aren’t quite finished discussing _Beowulf_ , I see. Are there any queries to begin?” There was a murmur around the room and a few head shakes. “Alright, then. We left off as the party made way in the mead hall.” His excitement was obvious and he even got into character. He flipped open his personal copy, well worn, ignoring the textbook altogether.

“Turn to page 48 line 710 of your text:

“ ‘In off of the moors, down through the mist-bands  
God-cursed Grendel came greedily loping.  
The bane of the race of men roamed forth,  
hunting for a prey in the high hall.  
Under the cloud-murk he moved toward it  
until it shown above him, a sheer keep  
of fortified gold. Nor was that the first time  
he had scouted the grounds of Hrothgar’s dwelling--  
although never in his life, before or since,  
did he find a harder fortune or hall-defenders.  
Spurned and joyless, he journeyed on ahead  
and arrived at the bawn. The iron-braced door  
turned on its hinge when his hands touched it.  
Then his rage boiled over, he ripped open  
the mouth of the building, maddening for blood,  
pacing the length of the patterned floor  
with its loathsome tread, while a baleful light,  
flame more than light, flared from this eyes.  
He saw many men in the mansion, sleeping,  
a ranked company of kinsmen and warriors  
quartered together. And his glee was demonic,  
picturing the mayhem: before morning  
he would rip life from limb and devour them,  
feed on their flesh; but his fate that night  
was due to change, his days of ravening  
had come to and end.’

“So, who understands how Grendel feels here and also earlier in the story?”

That was not a question any of them were expecting. “Grendel?” a guy asked. “The monster?”

“The very one. Can none of you relate to this creature’s plight?” The class all looked to each other. Was he being serious? Dr. Fell read their faces now. “None of you understand what’s happening?”

“I can tell he’s mad?” someone responded, unsure.

“Why?”

“Uh… He hates his neighbors?”

Dr. Fell smiled, almost giggling. “Imagine, if you will, a party going on across the street. You’re trying to study, or sleep, or what-have-you, and the bass is just pounding, pounding, POUNDING! You can’t focus. You only hear that bloody pounding! You’ve lived in your house all your life, and these new neighbors just. WON’T. STOP. The music is driving you to insanity. You can’t take anymore…!” The class had eyes wide, watching his act of losing his composure. He stopped and stood straight. “So, you decide to kill them.” A girl in the back slapped her hand to her forehead. “Or call the police for noise violation,” Dr. Fell giggled. He was glad to have gotten their full attention. “This is what Grendel was going through, but he didn’t have the restraint of a human. The only way he knew to shut up the noisy neighbors was to do it permanently. We will read about this in the following verses.”

What a class, Newt thought as he gathered his books. He’d read Beowulf in high school and rooted for the hero. He never thought a monster could be relatable. He was going to recommend Dr. Fell’s class to anyone who asked, or even if they didn’t.

Art History was next with Professor Angelo. He’d asked on day one to be called as such instead of ‘Doctor.’ When asked why he explained that he let his wife take ‘Doctor’ as to not confuse any students. Anathema’s history professor was this very wife. Dr. Angelo, however, said they could specify an extra ‘M’ for her first name. She told no one what this name was. This took to causing guessing and gossiping in the student body. The professors certainly had a lot of mystery about them.

Professor Angelo already had the smart-board on and ready to go. He was changing the batteries in his laser pointer. He was a hard-ass, and Newt wondered if Anathema had any theories about him. She hadn’t mentioned any. This was the most ship-shape room in the whole university. No food allowed. Only bottled water. Newt was sure the instructor had a custodian on speed-dial. The man himself was pressed and spotless. He didn’t have even a hair out of place. He didn’t have an ounce of flab and Newt had to admit, he was jealous of the man’s muscles. Dr. Angelo was a lucky woman, and he wondered if Ana felt the same way about him. He couldn’t even use a computer without breaking the thing. He had to use a flip-phone for Christ’s sake.

The lights shut off, the laser pointer on, right in the center of the Virgin Mary’s forehead. “Madonna and Child Enthroned with Four Saints, circa 1240 CE.”

Anathema and Newton met with their study group that weekend. Newt had his textbook collection for that semester. Week three was coming up and with it came a test in almost every class. Dr. Fell hadn’t given even a quiz or essay yet, but even so he wanted to prepare. Anathema was well prepared too. Their study group had six people total, somehow even split among sexes, but only one couple. Anathema’s friend, Paige, already looked stressed, but she knew Paige was here for not only homework, but for theories. Diane was in Art History with Newt, and was busy setting out pencils, erasers and a sketch book. Thomas and Edward were talking science.

“Any new revelations, Paige? Anathema asked, popping the cap off of her blue highlighter.

“There is definitely tension in the Angelo household, like we thought, but I still can’t figure out how.”

“It’s probably because Prof. Angelo is such a tight-ass,” Diane said.

“That may be. Dr. M seems to be a very rebellious person. I mean, her name, for example,” Anathema said. “Guys, anything on Dr. Crowley?”

Edward shrugged. “Just more gushy stories with no real clues. Apparently Mr. Crowley accidentally kills ferns? Got to hear a lot about that this week.”

“Well, they have love birds,” Ana added. “So… He’s blonde, likes birds, and kills ferns accidentally…”

“And apparently adorable,” Thomas added. “But then someone as sexy as Dr. Crowley would never see someone else as sexy too.” He looked away dreamily. “Maybe his husband is just a ruse to keep the students from hitting on him…”

“Hon,” Newton said, “You haven’t thought of that one yet.”

“I entertained it briefly last semester,” Anathema said. “But trashed it.”

“Why?” Thomas asked.

“The consistency of the stories, the way his eyes sparkle when he talks about him, and the fact that he’s not faking a straight relationship which wouldn’t raise a single eyebrow… No, he’s definitely in love and why wouldn’t a man so stupid in love not be married?”

“I guess...”

“Diane, anything out of your imagination?”

“Not a thing,” Diane sighed. “I’ve asked other students, even professors. The students don’t have anything we don’t and the two professors I got anything out of said that the personal lives of our teachers were none of our business, and to just ask Dr. Crowley of we wanted to know so badly.”

“And?”

“I don’t think we should. He’d mention his name, or let us into his office where we could see those damned pictures on his desk if he really wanted us to know.”

“He acts like everyone already knows,” Ed said. “Maybe we’re thinking too hard and its just staring us right in the face? Or hell, maybe Dr. Crowley loves his husband but was forbidden to actually say his name. What if he’s an actor or politician or businessman or something, and the news could ruin his career. Maybe we should butt out?”

“I guess I could back off a little,” Anathema admitted. “The Angelo problem sounds more pressing anyway. It’s not like Crowley will stop talking about his husband.”

Edward and Thomas had the same lecture hall for Dr. Crowley’s phytology class. Dr. Crowley did refer to is as Botany on occasion, so they just assumed that he liked saying the word ‘phytology.’ Dr. Crowley was whistling today, very bright for a Wednesday. He watered a few ferns he’d brought in later the previous week. He had a white rose pinned to his lapel. That was a new detail, Tom thought. Dr. Crowley never even wore white socks. Maybe a gift from Mr. Crowley? He was instantly more interested in class.

“Everybody! Today’s a great day!” Dr. Crowley announced. Hope flooded the room. “I woke up and my darling angel husband made strawberry pancakes and piping hot tea. I have a song in my heart!” More hope made it to the edges of the room now. “And a pop quiz in my hand!” The room dropped. “Pen and paper only. Let’s begin.”

Dr. M. Angelo wasn’t in nearly as good a mood. She silently wrote the notes out on the white board, highlighting the bits of projection thereon. Hitler’s young grumpy face was next to the words, growling in black and white. ‘Weimar Republic’ was in fancy blue font.

“Normally, this is a nice break to talk about between the two Great Wars,” she huffed. Her dusty blonde hair was tight in a French twist, gold chopsticks added for decoration. Her blouse was gold in color as well, and went well with her tight white pencil skirt. “But Gabriel put me in a bad mood.”

Anathema was flabbergasted. Dr. M. Angelo had only ever told them her husband’s name on the first day of class.

“Unfortunately for you, that means notes for half the class, and unfortunately for me that means we’re starting the first half of the movie Cabaret, which begins near the end of this period of German history. I am sincerely sorry that my personal problems are affecting class.”

Anathema raised her hand. She waited until she was acknowledged before speaking. “Are you okay, Dr. M?”

“That’s to be seen, but thank you, Miss Device.”

That day Dr. and Prof. Angelo ate lunch at separate cafés on campus. Dr. Angelo was animated as she complained in a whisper to a bored-looking Dr. Crowley. Professor Angelo, however, was having a calm lunch with Dr. Bubb, the small raven-haired entomology professor. Dr. Bubb was an odd one. They acted very manly and confident, loving their insects, but moved and spoke in a very feminine way. Students that didn’t have them for class, sometimes confused them for a woman. These two, strangely enough, were also the heads of their respective departments.

Meanwhile, Crowley half-listened to Dr. M’s plight, sipping out of his straw sideways, chin in his hand.

“I just know he’s up to something,” she finally huffed, shoving a huge forkful of lettuce into her mouth.

“Fascinating, M, but I don’t know why you want me, specifically, to give you any advice.”

“I don’t know,” she sighed. “I didn’t know who else I could tell. You and Gabriel never talk, so I thought, even if I just vented, talking to you would make me feel better.”

“Listen,” Crowley started, sitting up. “I’m rubbish at any sort of good advice. Seems to me that he was always a dick, so what’s changed?”

“He was never one to me. He’s type-A, that I can handle. Hell, its something I really love about him. I went into this knowing he focused on work first...” Her eyes went watery. “I only seem to exist to him when we’re fighting. At dinner he just stays on his phone. That used to be our personal time.”

Crowley patted her hand softly. “I have no advice to give, M.” Just then his phone pinged and he lit up, reading the text. “Gotta go. See a marriage counselor maybe? Bye.” Then he was off, the scent of the rose on his lapel lingering. What she wouldn’t give for even an ounce of that love from her own husband.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Fell give his first test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I caught most of the typos.....  
> 

II.

Dr. Fell hummed happily as he attempted to make some order to his desk as the students came in. Not many professors had their office as their classroom. Newton hadn’t even realized they were one-in-the-same until recently, and they were already a month into lectures. Their first exam was today. It would cover _Gilgamesh_ to King Arthur, and the Canterbury Tales were starting the next week. Thirteen centuries sounded like a lot more of English Literature than there actually was. Newton was grateful for this.

Newt had his pen, pencil, and little blue book ready. Everyone was a little nervous for the exam, but also in awe of Dr. Fell’s happy blush. He was effervescent. His phone whistled a notification and he scooped it up quickly. No one had seen him use his phone during class time before. He replied and then passed out the tests.

“You’ll all notice a couple of bonus questions,” he began. “They are optional. No points will be lost if they are wrong, but an unspecified number of points will be awarded if correct.” Autumn was just starting outside, and the golden-greens of the changing leaves seemed to suit the book-lover. “I know this is your first test in this class. They will become more frequent. The final question is after the bonus questions, so don’t forget it or your final score will be affected. Turn it in when you finish and then you may leave for the day. If you run out of time, I will collect the exam personally. Good luck.”

The test was so difficult. All but the last question was a short essay. He was glad he studied, but even so, worried about his grade. Thank god for the bonuses and final question. He doubted he got the bonuses correct. They’d been based on off-handed things that no one would have made notes on, but the final question was like Monty Python’s Holy Grail movie. Did Dr. Fell see himself as the Bridgekeeper? The question? ‘What is your favorite book?’ Newton supposed it was a way to be sure everyone got at least one point. It was impossible to get wrong.

The study group that weekend looked rough. They’d all had exams and now papers were due on varying days of the week.

“Dr. Crowley’s the devil,” Edward whined, slumping into his Botany book. He had green and yellow highlighter on his face from failing to put the caps back on. “A paper and a

test in the same week?”

“He was so jolly announcing it too,” Tom added. “Such a sadist… His class is hard, but he’s so fun and handsome. I even bought a succulent.”

“Well, Dr. Fell gave his first report yesterday, and we’re reading all of the _Canterbury Tales_ ,” Newt sighed. “In Old English.”

“I think Mr. Crowley might be really girly,” Diane said suddenly. Anathema was instantly interested. “He bakes, and cooks, and gives Dr. Crowley pretty flowers. I wonder if he’s older or younger.” Her eyes flew up from her Art History book, and adhesive paper marker in her hair. “What if he’s a former student?”

“That makes sense,” Paige said happily. “And it explains why he won’t say his name.”

“Just imagine,” Anathema said. “Dr. Crowley’s cute, young little house husband...”

“I don’t want to think about him being married at all,” Thomas whined.

“Well, he is.”

“I think Dr. Fell is dating someone,” Newton piped in. All five heads turned in surprise. They all wanted to know more. “He’s been really bubbly lately, and he’s checking his phone in class. I’d never even seen his phone before Wednesday. Never took him for a rose-gold Galaxy guy.”

“That’s wonderful, Babe!” Anathema exclaimed too loudly for the library. “I never thought anything ever happened to that man. He’s pretty much always on campus. He eats lunch at his desk. How does someone with no friends meet someone?”

“How do you always know about our teachers’ personal lives?” Paige asked.

“It’s my hobby to be nosy. But I’ll say this, our professors are really good at keeping their private lives to themselves.”

“Well,” Newt said. “It’s really none of our business, Hon.”

“I know...”

“Whatever, I need to go to the bookstore and not the one on campus.”

“Why?” Edward asked.

“I need to find a copy of _C _ _anterbury Tales___ in modern English, just so I can even figure out what’s happening.”

  
“I’ll go with you,” Ana volunteered. “I need a break. Same time tomorrow,” she asked everyone.

The local bookstore was really big, and both Newton and his girlfriend liked that. They went upstairs to the classics, looking in the ‘C’ section, for Chaucer, when he heard a familiar giggle. He looked around.

“What is it,” she asked.

“Shh.”

“Thank you…!” he heard a few rows away.

“Ana, that’s Dr. Fell’s voice!” he whispered. They both focused their ears as they sneaked silently closer to the educator’s voice.

“I didn’t want to search online.” They spotted him talking to a young clerk. She was about their age. “Also, can you recommend a book? Something new?”

The two listened to the meaningless chat and eventually the platinum blonde followed the employee to a different section.

“I’ve never seen him in the wild before,” Anathema said.

“Me neither,” he agreed. “Not even in the restroom.” They went back in search of Chaucer. “I guess all this time he was just excited about a book.” He picked up the find. “I hope he doesn’t consider this cheating.”

“Why would he? You’re doing the reading and trying to understand the material in the best way you can think of.”

“I guess. I feel a little guilty now, though. You don’t get it. It feels wrong, like I’m betraying him.”

“I still need a literature class,” she mused. “Maybe I should sign up for his next semester.”

“You should.”

“Everyone that takes his class has that weird quirk about them after a while. I want to know why.”

“We do? Huh. I just don’t want to disappoint someone so honest and pure. Ana, an honest-to-god question on that hard as fuck test just wanted to know our favorite book. Like… He gave us free points.”

“Oh wow… Dr. M would never do that.”

“No professor would.”

Monday made it right on time. October and September were flirting. Newt was right on time for class, even if he was still drinking his coffee. He struck his nose in his textbook and readied himself for any notes he might need.

“Good morning!” Dr. Fell all but sang as he came into the room. “I brought you all gifts!” Eyes went up. The tests. But also a large plastic container.

Newt felt weird, seeing him even more now as a full person instead of just a teacher. Was this how Ana felt? Why she cared so much? Because they were just ordinary people.  
Dr. Fell set each test down in front of their owners, placing a cupcake atop each one. They were adorable too, white cake with light blue frosting. They were further decorated with edible glitter and nonpareils. Newt looked at his test first, purple pen scribbled on the front with the number 86 along with a ‘Good Job!’ As this was his first time seeing it, Dr. Fell had exquisite penmanship.

“I have an unconventional review practices,” the professor said. “While I do go over every question and answer, I also acknowledge those of you who technically got the answer wrong, but still got partial points for thinking outside the box, while still proving you read the material. Literature and art are unique. While there is a ‘right’ answer, there is also so much potential for interpretation. Any questions before the review begins?” A number of hands went up. “Yes, Monica?”

“Not that I’m not grateful, but why do we have cupcakes?”

He smiled, cheeks growing pink and hands clasping together. “They are a reward for everyone passing!” More hands went up. “Joshua?”

He had the icing on his face. “Where’d you get these? They’re so good!”

“Why, thank you!” He beamed. “I made them!”

“Really?” another girl blurted. “I didn’t know you baked.”

“Oh, I love cooking. Any questions not about cupcakes?” Newt was alone now. “Newton.”

“Why did you give us a throw-away question?”

“What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen African swallow?”

Newt chuckled. Hot dog. “Oh, no, I’m not getting thrown off a bridge.”

“That’s why.”

“Excuse me, Sir, but I don’t understand.”

“Not all questions in life should make you hesitate. Some answers are always right as long as you know they’re right. It wasn’t meant as a throw-away. I wanted to learn about each of you. For me a good window into someone is through a book they love. I’d like to point out one answer I received last year. This student said, ‘I don’t have a favorite book. I love to read but I don’t love any single book. Maybe one day I’ll find it, but I haven’t yet.’” The class was silent. “Her answer was correct. She spoke from her heart. Love is like that too. There are people all around you that you have fraternal love for, but it isn’t until the second you meet ‘the one’ that you truly feel something new. It’s not always good. It’s not always fun, but it shapes you. And sometimes, hopefully, for all of you ‘the one’ really is who you think they are and a new, wonderful happiness introduces itself to you.

“Your favorite book is a window to you, as much as your favorite food or favorite color. That question was for me to learn about you, but also for you to, hopefully, learn about yourself.” No one could speak. One girl had started crying. Dr. Fell handed her a tissue. “My favorite book is _Dante’s Divine Comedy_. Make of that what you will. Now, onto the first question.”

Everyone in Professor Angelo’s class was standing outside the room. Newt went to Diane, “What’s going on?” he asked.

“Professor and Dr. Angelo are in there.”

“Oh, what’s going on?”

“Not sure. She was yelling a minute ago, but it’s been quiet for a second.”

The door slammed open suddenly and Dr. M had tears running down her cheeks. Her make-up was only slightly damaged.

“Mike-” Professor Angelo started before she turned and slapped him. There was a collective gasp that she ignored before marching away. He looked irritated and rubbed his red cheek. “Just an argument,” he huffed. “Everyone get seated. I apologize for the delay.”

This was the first time anyone had seen him with a hair out of place.

“Today we have a spring-blooming perennial herbaceous bulbiferous geophyte of the genus Tulipa, more commonly known as ‘tulips’,” Dr. Crowley said, showing them a picture of a red tulip. “My husband is a professional at accidentally killing these, too.” There were giggles. A hand went up. “You, uh…” He shifted a glance to his class list. “Emily? Question already?”

“Yeah. What doesn’t your husband accidentally kill?”

Dr. Crowley covered his smirk with his palm, like he was stopping himself from saying something naughty. “Well,” his voice cracked. He cleared his throat before starting again. “He manages to keep gardenias alive, and the roses are still around.” Giggles sprinkled the room. “That’s why I’m the plant guy and he’s not. “

The lecture continued for about twenty minutes before he stopped and turned around. Thomas and Edward shared a glance. “My husband’s favorite flower is a white rose, but I think the yellow ones suit him more. The bulb of the tulip must be kept dry in the off-season to avoid rot.” He turned back around.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt's classmate makes a shocking discovery. This one is kinda short....

III.

Mid-October meant mid-terms. Anathema was bored of studying and wanted a good screw and a good sleep. Newt was at his own apartment, panic studying for his Art History exam. After the big Angelo argument Newt and Diane had been swamped with work. Anathema, on the other hand, had gotten to write a report on the inaccuracies of the movie _Pearl Harbor_ and then they had to analyze _The Sound of Music_. A report on _Schindler’s List_ was all they had for a mid-term grade. Dr. M was really struggling. She hardly wore make-up, was late a lot, and always had her hair in a half-assed ponytail. No one knew what was going on, and they all thought the two educators might split up.

Dr. Crowley made everything delightfully difficult, as per usual, still littering lectures with little stories of his nameless husband. Dr. Bubb was seen in the Humanities building on a regular basis, always with some random jar or other, holding who knew what sort of creepy crawler. It was on the wind, purely rumor from nowhere, that Dr. Bubb was visiting Professor Angelo. Everyone thought them unlikely friends, the small, dirty, rude entymologist and the prim, clean, tall art historian. Dr. Fell had reverted back to his clumsy, spacey, clueless self almost immediately following the review. Newt and Anathema thought they must’ve been right, he’d been happy about a damned book. They knew plenty of bookish people, but he was boarding on hermit status.

The class following the brutal mid-term was laid-back. They were given the class to read _Othello_. Two full weeks of the semester would be Shakespeare. They were encouraged to read aloud to each other and discuss the content. By the end of the period they’d all agreed that Iago needed to butt-out.

Newt could tell Dr. Fell was enjoying listening to them discuss the silly bits of the play. He was busy grading as thoroughly as he could. He munched absently on Turkish delights, clearly still somehow savoring them.

It was close to time to leave, so everyone packed up. One of his classmates went over to Dr. Fell and showed him her phone, speaking quietly to him. He nudged it away politely and shook his head, clearly not interested in whatever it was. Newt heard her and her friend in the hall. He wasn’t following them on purpose.

“I told him my cousin seemed like a good fit for him, and that I was willing to set them up.”

“She’s so precious!” Her friend whined. “Why’d he say ‘no’?”

His classmate shrugged. “He just said, ‘no, thank you. I’m happy.’ And that was the end of it.”

“Poor thing. He’s got to be so lonely.”

“He turns down every suggestion anyone gives for a possible date. We thought he was gay, but none of the guys anyone showed him seemed to interest him, so we all started suggesting girls. Evan even said that his uncle wanted a fishing buddy, but Dr. Fell said no to that too.”

“I guess he’s not into fishing.”

“Yeah, probably.”

So, his group wasn’t the only ones wondering about their sweet professor. He had to ask. “Sorry to overhear,” he started and they turned. “Sorry, my friends and I are worried about him too, and the Angelo’s.”

“Are they curious about Dr. Crowley’s husband too?”

“Who isn’t?”

She nodded, “Good point.”

“Well, do you know anything?”

The girls shared a glance. “Honestly? Nothing. Nothing at all. Maria did draw a picture of what she wants Mr. Crowley to look like.”

“Hey!” the other girl, obviously Maria, protested. “I thought about it a lot!”

“Let’s see,” Newton said. Maria opened her sketch book and found the spread she drew. They were good, stylistic drawings of Dr. Crowley and a small, effeminate blonde man. She’d shaded his cheeks for blush. “Well, you got the adorable bit down.”

“I told her she reads too much BL,” his classmate said.

“BL? Do I want to know?”

“Anime. Boy’s Love. Gay.”

“Oh okay. I see that now. Sorry to bolt,” he added. “Professor Angelo’s class is next.”

But it wasn’t. There was a sign on the door. The full day was canceled, even office hours. Newt and Diane decided to have an early lunch and study.

It was the Thursday before Halloween weekend. It was way past the end of night classes and all of the professors had gone home. Newton’s classmate, who he’d learned was named Catherine, was walking to her boyfriend’s dorm, arms full of pizza and beer, her pepper spray ready to go. It was chilly tonight, though, so not many other students were out.

That was weird. Dr. Crowley’s old 1930’s Bentley was parked only a few spaces away from the streetlight. Why was he here so late? He didn’t have any night classes. Had it broken down? She stepped forward and peeked inside to check, for what she wasn’t sure. Instead she got the shock of her life. Dr. Crowley was in the backseat, his face pressed snugly into the side of Dr. Fell’s neck. The latter’s bow-tie was undone, along with the top few buttons of his shirt. Dr. Crowley was kissing him passionately, leaving little spots behind as he went. When their mouths closed over each others Cathy’s face caught fire with embarrassment. She’d never pictured Dr. Fell ever being intimate with anyone, let alone a married man! Then there was Dr. Crowley. How could he do this!?

“Oh shit...” She pulled out her phone, juggling everything in her arms and took a couple of pictures, glad for the streetlight, “I have to tell Maria. I have to tell Newt!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rumor mill finds out about the Bentley incident. Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just can't figure out this italics thing

IV.

Newt’s phone had died overnight, and it wasn’t until he met Ana for breakfast that it was even charged enough to turn on. He almost choked on his lemon scone when he read Cathy’s text message. He coughed for a solid minute, nodding that he was not dying when Ana asked.

“Oh shit,” he hissed, still staring at the screen.

“What happened?” Anathema was worried. The big Halloween party on Greek Row was tonight. Was it off? Did someone get arrested? Had someone died?

“Crowley’s cheating on his husband!”

“What!?” Anathema shouted along with a few people at the surrounding tables. Murmurs broke out. Panic. It was impossible. “Who says? Where’s proof?”

He handed her his phone. “Cathy saw it happening.”

The picture on his shit phone was grainy, but, “Is that Dr. Fell?” She read the text again. “Dr. Crowley and Dr. Fell are having an affair?”

“It looks like it.”  
By one-o’clock pretty much every student knew, yet no professor did. Everyone, even freshman, knew Dr. Crowley was married. He let that titanium band shine free. Dr. Fell wasn’t an idiot, either. Both parties knew it was an affair. How long had it been going on? No one could even break the news to Mr. Crowley, because no one knew who he was. Anathema had another theory, fresh for the party that night.

They’d all come in their Halloween best. Anathema was a sexy witch, Newton was Bruce Banner, Paige was a skeleton, Diane was Wonder Woman, and Thomas and Edward were gladiators. What a group they were, one of many, drunkenly gossiping about the day’s big news.

“Okay, I have a theory,” Anathema said.

“Stop repeating yourself and get to the point,” Paige begged.

“Professor and Dr. Angelo are fighting right now, right?”

“Yeah,” they said.

“I think Dr. M found out about Crowley and Fell, but when she told her husband he knew already and didn’t care. Dr. Bubb is just taking her friend’s side. Maybe Dr. M thinks that if he doesn’t think the affair is a big deal, then he thinks none are. She thinks he’s having an affair, and he’s mad at her because he’s not.”

“Shit,” Edward said. “I bet you’re right.”

“It all makes sense. When Dr. Fell was getting all giddy and checking his phone… That’s when it started. Everything lines up.”

“A true Sherlock,” Newton said, proud of his girl for picking up all of those tea leaves.

They spent the rest of the night and well into the next morning drinking. They all did things they weren’t proud of, but at least they’d had fun.

“Happy Halloween! All-Hallow’s Eve!” Dr. Crowley announced happily. He was wearing prosthetic devil horns on his forehead which he’d even made look pretty creepy-real with make-up and talent. The class murmured back. “Tough crowd,” he said. “Ah, whatever. Halloween is my favorite holiday, and we’re going to have an off-topic lecture on carnivorous plants. Fun little buggers.” He snickered to himself. “Buggers… they eat bugs. Get it?” He had the same reaction from them and nervously twirled his wedding ring. “My husband doesn’t like that joke either. I don’t know how many times he’s released roaches back outside. I have two venus fly traps and they’ll starve.” Some of the students shifted uncomfortably. “I’m just joking. He lets them eat moths and flies. Ivy and Harley will be fine.”

“Just teach,” someone groaned loudly.

“Yeah, I named my venus fly traps,” Dr. Crowley mumbled. So much for this class. Maybe he’d get them next period. But he didn’t. What the hell was going on?

Dr. Fell yawned, smiling pleasantly while he read the _Divine Comedy _.__ He was dressed in all white, with the exception of a tan trench coat. On top of his blonde curls set a silver halo. A hidden comb kept in in place. He’d even added highlighter to his cheeks. His small class slowly filled and as it did the tension and awkward silence grew. This was not unnoticed by the angelic professor.

He marked his page and removed his spectacles before taking out a basket. He handed out little trick-or-treat bags, stuffed with homemade candies. They were tempting, but everyone felt guilty. This man was no angel, they agreed telepathically. He was a lying, sneaky demon. He’d fooled them all.

“My favorite part of this holiday is all of the goodies. It took me all night, so I hope you like them. Trade anything you don’t eat. I wasn’t sure about the chocolate mints.” He plucked up his personal and very worn copy of _Hamlet_. “Today is perfect timing for our final Shakespearean play, Hamlet.” He paused. “I trust you read act one over the weekend and see how it fits Halloween.”

Maria raised her hand. “Dr. Fell,” He offered her his full attention. “Could we just discuss on our own today?”

His face fell. Newton wouldn’t let that fake trick him again, so he ignored the educator’s expression. Cathy shifted awkwardly, a blush appearing on her cheeks since she stepped into the room. She couldn’t even look at Dr. Fell.

“You… don’t want to hear about this reality-show, soap opera family?”

Josh stood and put the unopened bag of sweets back into the basket. “That’s right. And we don’t want the candy either.”

“Oh well, I suppose not everyone likes...” The whole class got up and returned the candy. “Sweets.” He stared at the basket. That was weird. What was wrong? “Well,” he said after a long silence. “Yes. Self-discussion is always a good exercise. If you’ll excuse me,” He put Hamlet down. “Mother nature suddenly calls.”

Five minutes passed, and he was still gone. Everyone noticed. No one had read Hamlet, not a word. Not even over the weekend. Ten minutes now.

“Maybe someone should check on him,” Newton suggested. Everyone looked like they agreed, but didn’t dare. “Maybe that was too harsh. He’s… We don’t even know Crowley’s husband. Why do we all care so much? Why do I care so much?”

“The stories,” Maria said quietly. “We don’t know Mr. Crowley, but we still do, because of the stories we’d heard. He’s an angel, and this is wrong for them to do to him.”  
Newton finally started reading _Hamlet_ , and everyone else too, discussing the tragedy quietly.

Dr. Fell returned a full seventeen minutes after he left. He held the halo in his hand. His hair was sticking up a bit and his eyes were red. He tried to hide his sniffles and picked up the _Divine Comedy_. It laid open in his hands, but he just stared into space.

Dr. Fell didn’t know why he let that hurt him. He really cherished his students. The first class had done almost the same thing. Usually everyone was thrilled with candy on Halloween. He loved giving everyone gifts. He loved making the gifts. What was wrong? He was running on only three hours of sleep and crying had only made him more tired. It was even date night, a special one for Tony, for his favorite holiday, but now he wanted to cancel. By the end of the day, he did. Only three students had accepted the candy all day. He’d cried more than once, wanting to just stay in the bathroom all day.

The next day, Dr. Crowley’s class, who’d missed his devilish Halloween costume, was greeted by who seemed a different man. He looked exhausted and pissed. Let him be mad, they thought. He tried to hold it back, but his voice boomed when he spoke.

“The Day of the Dead. Dia de los Muertos.” Silence echoed. “Carnivorous plants on the menu,” he tried to joke, but his hazel eyes betrayed him. “Cheeky little buggers.” He forced a smile. “Why doesn’t anyone groan or laugh at that anymore? Even my husband hates that joke.” He tried the same bit, but the response hadn’t changed since yesterday. “Fuck, let’s just learn.”

By Friday both Crowley and Fell looked utterly wiped out. Crowley and Dr. Bubb shared a playful banter in the hall as everyone filed into the lecture hall. They etymologist bid their adieu and Dr. Crowley entered. Treating this as a fresh start, just like he tried every day. He had to.

It had gotten around to chill out about how cold they were all being towards him. Some still refused to bend, but everyone else was too tired to continue. Dr. Fell’s students really pushed being nicer after they’d noticed that he’d cried. It wasn’t their job to punish him.

He had the textbook today. No snacks either, or tea. “Turn to page 1042 of your text please.” He tried to sound sweet, but he was so tired. “Today we’ll be going over our final day of Shakespeare, with sonnets.” He flipped a page. “I don’t want to go in order today, so we’ll begin with sonnet number 29.” Pages turned “From left to right, I want you to each read a line, then discussion can begin.”

Monday came back around swiftly. Crowley really felt refreshed that day. Everyone had just been in a funk last week, a mean, rude asshole funk, but a funk none-the-less. He put a plastic container full of muffins on the podium. He ate one while everyone sat. The smell was exquisite.

“What’cha got there, professor,” someone asked.

“Apple pie muffins, baked fresh this morning. My husband really outdid himself this time. And I’m not sharing.” Crumbs littered his black shirt. “It’s like he just knows what will boost my mood. Nothing like sonnets and muffins bright and early. I’m spoiled really.”

Everyone felt uncomfortable, but Dr. Crowley didn’t notice. He was on a high from such a romantic morning.

Dr. M Angelo looked put-together today, Anathema noticed. She looked excited, even. Had she and the hubby made up? Ana sure hoped so. Dr. M was one of her favorite professors, and she’d hated seeing her so miserable. They were finishing their unit on the Korean war that day. She told them to be ready for a Wednesday test. She also announced that class was canceled for the day on Friday. When she didn’t give an explanation someone spoke.

“Doctor’s appointment, Dr. M?”

“No, actually, I’ve got a meeting with my lawyer and I don’t know how long it’ll take.”

“Lawyer?” the student mumbled to himself, but Dr. M heard anyway.

“Yes. I’m getting a divorce.”

Anathema almost fainted. They really were having far worse problems than she’d even imagined.

Dr. Fell could still taste the muffins on his lips. A mid-morning snog sure had been unexpected, but now he was in a grand mood. He walked into the classroom just as his phone whistled it’s notification. His smile grew and he blushed, still walking. The text he sent back was relatively long and his blush deepened while he wrote it. He licked the sweetness off of his kiss bruised lips and went for tea, but it had grown cold. Oh well.

His class looked over suspiciously. What was he doing? Flaunting the infidelity? Dr. Fell stood, ready to teach when his phone whistled again. “You should be teaching, My Dear,” he mumbled sweetly, not even realizing he’d said it aloud. He again moved to start class when a knock came to the door. “Yes?”

Professor Angelo entered. “Oh, I’m sorry, Azra. I forgot you had a class right now.”

“Care to join, Gabriel? Maybe liven up your own lectures?”

“How jolly can I be talking about badly painted babies?” He crossed his arms lazily over his grey suit. “I need to speak with you for just a moment.”

“I’m teaching, or I keep trying to.”

Gabriel sighed. “Fine. We’re taking your advice, all three of us.”

Dr. Fell smiled sadly. “Oh, I see. I’m sorry.”

“It’s for the best. I’ll… just text it to you next time. Sorry again.” He turned to leave but stopped to address the class. “Azra, er, Dr. Fell here, he’ll never steer you wrong. Pure gold.” He pointed at them and left.

Dr. Fell closed the door. “Apologies.” No one thought that trusting this deceiver was a good idea. Had any of his advice ever been good? Newton remembered their class on _Beowulf_ , remembered Dr. Fell making a passing joke about killing his neighbors. Shit. Was he a psychopath?

“I noticed that no one has made any appointments for my office hours recently. Remember, I’m here to help, even if it’s not with class. I just want to remind you all that the hours are there for you to use me.”

“Like Dr. Crowley,” someone said under their breath.

“Excuse me? Was there a question?”

“Like, calculus?” the person said louder, trying to cover their ass.

Dr. Fell smiled. “Maybe not math. But anything else.”

Wednesday Dr. Crowley noticed the new trend growing. His absentees were greater everyday. It was always the same students, and more added to the list every day. It was too late into the semester to drop the class. He hadn’t heard of a flu outbreak, at least not yet. He was often left alone in the greenhouse as well. He used to always have a student or two around. The students had better be doing their studying, at least. Finals would not be an easy ride otherwise.

Dr. Bubb sneaked into the next class, and waited quietly. Dr. Crowley wouldn’t have that though, and asked them to come to the podium. “Class, meet the head of the biology department, Dr. Baal Bubb. No laughing. They’re into bug biology.”

“Entomology,” Dr. Bubb corrected. “My critters eat his.” They referred to the plants.

“Mine eat yours too,” Crowley prodded, joking.

“Your husband is a lucky man...” they said sarcastically.

“Ain’t he though?”

“I didn’t come for a show, Tony. I wanted to say it quick and leave.”

“Go on.”

Dr. Bubb dropped their voice low. “We took your and Azra’s advice, all three of us.”

“Brilliant. Glad and sad to hear it.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is here, and so are finals. Newt comes up with a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at summarizing.

V.

Finals were on the horizon and the air outside was starting to freeze. The students had been catching glimpses here and there of Dr. Bubb and Professor Angelo sitting closer, sharing dessert discreetly. The few weeks that had passed grew with more and more gossip. There was no way, but it was right there. The tall, strong brunette and the small, sour, raven-haired person were very obviously a couple. It blew the minds of everyone and no one had seen it coming. This revelation only made the Crowley affair worse. Were all of the professors sleeping with each other?

  
Dr. Crowley’s classes were starting to fill up again in preparation for finals week. Edward and Thomas had only kept coming for the grade, and the gossip. Dr. Crowley’s office hours were still barren. That was unheard of this time of year.

He was watering a tiny evergreen while the class came in. It was decorated with sparse baubles, and also the only Christmas decoration in the room. One of the red globes fell and shattered. He cursed and cleaned it up before he sent a text message and began class. Twenty minutes layer the door creaked open and Dr. Fell tiptoed in, a golden ornament in hand.

“Azra!” Dr. Crowley exclaimed happily. The students were all instantly uncomfortable. “My savior!”

Dr. Fell scurried over to the scientist and handed over the decoration. “You’ve got to me more careful, My Dear.”

“Angel, they’re not expensive.”

Dr. Fell took the other man’s hand and looked at the dried blood on his finger. “I don’t care about the ornament.”

The tension in the room was palpable. No one could believe this was happening with witnesses. Dr. Crowley hung the ornament.

“It doesn’t even hurt.” Dr. Fell shook his head. “I’m not lying.” He adjusted the blonde’s bright green bow-tie. “You should get back to class. The ornament could have waited.”

Dr. Fell shook his head again, blushing this time. He looked embarrassed. “I know. See you tonight.”  
They waved and he left to go continue his own courses. Dr. Crowley was beaming. He took up his pointer, swiftly getting back to the review. Over the next few minutes students trickled out silently. This was not cool, they thought, and they’d just review on their own. Even Thomas left.

“-can anybody find me…. Somebody to looove...” Dr. Fell sang softly as he entered his classroom. He plucked up the book atop his candy tin. “Sorry everyone. Did we finish the section?” A couple of students kept glancing at their phones before looking back at their teacher suspiciously. “Any thoughts about the ending before we begin our review?”

“I need to leave,” a girl stammered. “Something came up.”

“I hope it isn’t too serious. Stay warm!” he added, humming. She just left with no response. He couldn’t help but notice the other students with their phones out looked like they

were tempted to do the same. It had been over a month of this behavior. He hadn’t brought sweets to share since that dreadful Halloween. He felt his heart drop a bit.

The following class was worse. Only seven students showed up. He was sure his mild decorating and poinsettias weren’t too much. Right? Had his decorations offended by being too overtly Christmas-themed? No, that wasn’t possible. He didn’t even have a nativity set up.

Newton felt alone in the front row. When Thomas had sent the group text, he’d been shocked. Even Anathema, tea queen, was at a loss for words. He watched the concern on Dr. Fell’s face as the man fiddled with his scarf. A full cup of coca sat discarded on his desk. Newt could tell it had gone cold, which was rare for the professor.

Professor Angelo came in, as class hadn’t started yet, without knocking. “Azra.”

“Good morning, Gabriel.”

“I heard you left your class for a personal errand.” He was scolding, as if professors didn’t do that exact thing all the time.

“Yes. It only took a few minutes. I trust my students to stay on topic when I leave the room.”

“Yes, but Baal said you interrupted Anthony’s class.”

“Oh, well Tony asked that I bring him a Christmas Tree ornament. You see, he broke one of his.”

“I can’t tolerate you interrupting other lessons, Azra! Especially since that could have waited.”

“We don’t have any free or office hours at the same time, Gabriel.” He sounded defensive, almost like he was being attacked. “W-What was I meant to do?” The taller man loomed over him. “B-Besides, you are currently interrupting my class time.” He motioned to the grandfather clock on the far wall.

“Fine. I don’t want to hear about it happening again.” He left swiftly.

Dr. Fell bristled. If he’d had feathers they would be ruffling. “My apologies. I’m apparently not allowed to do any favors for anyone anymore.” He took up the syllabus, spilling his cold coca in the process. “Damn it!” he cursed. No one had ever heard any curse from him before. He quickly saved a handful of books, worrying over them. “No, no, no...” He checked them for damage. Tears pooled in the bottom of his eyes. No one came to help him clean up the spill, and he even had to throw some of his stained notes away. He investigated his old books once again for any damage and a dried, pressed, pale yellow rose fell out of one. Seeing that calmed him instantly and he recovered it from the fuzzy rug, placing it back in it’s home among the pages. He gazed at it sweetly for a moment before closing the tome quickly with a snap. It was time to begin class.

Dr. Crowley walked quickly across campus, using his long legs to their full advantage. There was a band-aid around his finger, though the cut was almost healed now. He had a small bouquet of yellow and white roses in the same hand. Anathema and Newton were walking together, hand-in-hand, to Newt’s blue car. It was very cold out, and everyone knew the first snow would happen soon.

“I can’t believe he still takes Mr. Crowley flowers.” Ana seethed. “How good of a liar can someone be?” Dr. Crowley placed the roses in the back seat of the old Bentley and headed back towards his office nearby. “He doesn’t have a soul at all, does he?”

“Maybe he’s subconsciously trying to apologize?” Newt suggested.

“You know he knows he’s wrong. I can’t believe Dr. M hasn’t blessed him out, especially after what happened with her own husband.”

“I was just thinking, Dr. Crowley has a thing for blondes, doesn’t he?”

The first snow had indeed happened soon. It had happened that very evening shortly after the sun set. Dr. Fell was bundled warmly, sitting on a bench in the campus square, watching the beauty of nature as his nose turned red. Dr. Crowley soon met him there, handing him a piping-hot beverage in a paper cup. The street lamp nearby lit the area. They weren’t even trying to hide. Dr. Crowley sat, his arm around the smaller, plumper man’s shoulders. The blonde sipped his drink and smiled.

“Oh, I wasn’t expecting hot coca. Thank you, Darling.” He had to drink it slow, but he smiled warmly.

“They almost didn’t make it. Said they were out.”

“So, I got the last of it?”

“Nah, the manager found a full stock in a different cabinet.”

Students definitely noticed them. Classes weren’t over for the night yet, and the snow had brought even more people out. Shocked glares were shot their way, unnoticed by the love birds. Their conversation about nothing was half-heard. Dr. Fell took Dr. Crowley’s injured hand and kissed the bandage there. The red-head took the blonde’s chin before he could move away and pressed their lips together, warming them instantly from the cold. The latter blushed darkly and shied away, smiling. There were whispers into that flushed ear, his fingers brushing smoothly over Dr. Fell’s upper arm. They cuddled like this, finishing their beverages before they parted ways to their respective offices. Papers needed to be graded, after all.

Dr. Crowley’s lecture hall was only half-filled the next morning and the numbers only trickled lower throughout the rest of the day. Why did everyone seem to want to fail this semester? Finals were only a week away and grades were most certainly going to suffer. This was usually the point in the semester that his students would pack the greenhouse during his office hours for extra tutoring.

He decided to have lunch with Gabriel and Baal that day. Students had been giving those two the cold shoulder as well, but at least they new why. Dr. Bubb was away from the table when Dr. Crowley arrived.

“Bloody cold out today.” Gabriel agreed with a nod, sipping his coffee. “Where’s Baal?”

“They’re getting our sandwiches.”

Dr. Crowley finally saw them waiting at the pick-up counter.

“Can Baal carry it all?”

“It won’t be a problem.”

They watched Dr. Bubb balance the three plates expertly, passing them out. “Spicy mustard, right Crowley?” They asked, meeting his eye.

“Yeah. Perfect.” Baal sat and they all started eating. “Have you noticed the students acting strange lately? Like since October?” He plucked a fallen sprout from his plate and popped it into his mouth. “Like, to other professors?”

“I had a girl rage-quit my class two weeks ago,” Baal said. “Called me a home-wrecker. She ain’t wrong.”

“Okay, but they’ve been treating me and Angel that way too. So, who else?”

”Wait, the students are doing what?” Gabriel asked, not believing his ears.

“Well, attendance has been low, and no one has been scheduling office hours. They’ve been downright nasty to Angel, refusing his sweets. Be a git to me, whatever, but not to him. He keeps pretending like it doesn’t bother him.” He was eating with full rage now- spitting food as he growled. “It does though! Those little bastards made him cry!”

“His class was really empty when I gave him a visit the other day.”

“He hasn’t told me that. Is that why he’s stopped baking for them?” Anthony looked even angrier now, growing red-faced. “He needs to tell me when he’s upset!”

“You know Azra,” Baal said. “Doesn’t want to be a bother.”

“The semester’s almost over,” Gabriel added. His eyes went wide, staring across the café. Dr. M was ordering and she hadn’t noticed them. “I haven’t seen her since she moved in with her sister,” he whispered.

She turned, seeing them now, and came over. “Hello Tony. Gabriel.” She ignored the third.

“Hey,” Dr. Crowley responded.

Gabriel gulped a mouthful of coffee to wet his throat. “Mike… How’s your sister?”

“Uriel’s fine.”

“Good. Good.” The silence was awkward. “See you at the Christmas party?”

“I suppose.” She left without another word.

“It’s okay to miss Michael,” Baal said softly. They were genuine in their caring. “You were high school sweethearts.”

“Thanks, Bee.” He put his hand on theirs. “But I still love you more than I ever did her.”

“I love you too.”

Dr. Crowley was deep in his final review for the semester. His phone pinged, but he forced himself to ignore it. Azra should have been working too. Most of the class had decided to come today, not wanting to fail. The papers had all gotten terrible grades. A moment later the iPhone pinged again.

“That husband of mine...” he smiled. “He knows I’m very busy today. Sweet Angel.” The review continued, phone still pinging every couple of minutes. After the seventh interruption he picked it up off the podium. “What, Angel?” Before he could unlock the phone, someone knocked softly. “Come in and be quick about it!” His irritation vanished simply by seeing the tan wingtip step in.

“Tony,” Dr. Fell said quietly, barely peeking in. “I need to talk to you. I’m sorry to interrupt your review.”

“Azra, come in. I can’t hear you.”

“Can you come out here instead?” His voice cracked, weeping.

“Yes, of course.” It was like his students vanished before him, becoming nothing at the sound of tears in his angel’s voice. After a good long while they both came back in. Dr.

Fell sat in the back row, wiping his red eyes with his scarf. “We’ll have a visiting professor for the remainder of the lesson.” He tried not to bark. “Don’t embarrass me.”

But it was hard to pay attention, especially for the students sitting beside the very quiet, plump, literature professor. Randomly a small tear would fall, only to be wiped away quickly.

Once class was over, Dr. Crowley walked Dr. Fell back to his class room. No one had seen Dr. Crowley in this building before. The seats were full and the students all talked amongst each other, staring when the red-head escorted the blonde in, arm around his shoulders.

“See, Angel?” Dr. Crowley said gently. “It was just one class. Please try and perk up.” They faced one another and the taller held the other man’s shoulders in hand gently. “Those little punks will fail anyway.”

“But, I don’t want any of my students to fail,” Azra sniffled.

Tony smiled. “You’re too kind for your own good, you know that?”

“Tony...” He held onto Dr. Crowley’s left hand, purposely touching the wedding band. “Thank you.”

“I’ll see you tonight.”

“Can we pick up dinner on the way home?”

“Sure. Anything you want, Angel.”

Not an eye blinked as Dr. Crowley left. Dr. Fell sniffled again and wiped his nose. “I’m sorry for the late start. My last class never showed up, and I had a bit of a panic.” He snuffled his review notes. “I’ll start today’s review by answering questions.” Almost every hand went up, and this made the gentle man feel a bit better. “Maria?”

“Yeah, Dr. Fell, what was that?”

“That? You mean Dr. Crowley?” Nods from everyone. He blushed. “I was upset about my last class. I needed him to help me calm down.”

“Okay,” Catherine said. “But why him?”

He was confused. “Well, who else would I go to but him?” What were they getting at? “But never mind. I only want questions directly pertaining to this class.”

The rumor mill was fresh and energized, even with the sheer exhaustion of the student body around finals. Dr. Fell had a giant bouquet of white and red roses on his desk that had been delivered right before his first class. There was less than a week until finals, but the student body was more interested in the goings on of the instructors than their studies. As Dr. Fell reviewed, his eyes drifted over to the large bouquet over and over again, causing a smile to spread across his face.

Newt met Anathema and the rest of the study group later on that night. They were all deep into their books and notes, trying their best to prepare. The library was very crowded. Students packed the computers, trying to get last-minute papers finished. Diane wasn’t even there, stuck in the art studio for her final grade. Newt was going through the note cards he’d made for Art History when a realization hit him. He hadn’t even been thinking about Dr. Crowley and Dr. Fell, but the thought had hit him like lightning.  
“You don’t think Dr. Crowley’s husband is Dr. Fell, do you?” The whole table stopped and looked at him like he’d spoken in Greek. “It just occurred to me. I mean, whenever they’re seen together it doesn’t seem like they’re having a scandalous affair. They kind of remind me of my parents, actually. When Ed told us what happened with the ornament earlier this week, that seemed odd to me. Why would Dr. Fell be so concerned about a little cut if they were just fucking? Why would he always go to Dr. Crowley when he’s upset if it was just an affair?”

Thomas sighed. “People who have an affair don’t have to be in it for just the carnal pleasure. A lot of people want someone to fill the role of a partner when their partner isn’t providing the things they need. Some people it’s just sex, but others is like a full relationship. Dr. Crowley seems happy with his husband, yeah, but what about Dr. Fell? You don’t think he gets lonely sitting at home reading and making cookies? Dr. Crowley I can’t figure out, but Dr. Fell…”

“You’ve never even spoken to Dr. Fell,” Newt said in his defense. “He’s too honest and pure to just bust in and break up a happy marriage. Something about this whole affair thing just never seemed right to me. I just couldn’t ever figure it out before. None of you have ever had Dr. Fell as a teacher. Everything about him is so honest. Yeah, that picture of them kissing made it look really bad, but what proof do we have that it really is an affair? I mean, everyone was shocked about Professor Angelo and Dr. Bubb.”

“We can’t prove it isn’t an affair either,” Anathema said. “It’s all speculation with whatever clues we’ve been given.”

“I have an idea, then.”

“Which is?”

“The staff has a Christmas party every year the Friday after finals are over. Since they treat it more like a dance than a party, they sell tickets to any non-staff that want to attend. That includes students. Why don’t we go? If Dr. Crowley doesn’t bring his husband, then we can confront him. We can do it right there in front of all of the other professors and even Dr. Fell.”

“How do you know they’re going to be there?”

“I heard Dr. Fell mention it to another professor in the hall.”

“So we know Dr. Fell is going, but that doesn’t mean Dr. Crowley is going to go.”

“Exactly. He’ll either come with Dr. Fell, his husband, or not at all. Why, if Dr. Fell is his boyfriend, would he not go with him? We’ll get our answer there. I have a gut feeling.”

Paige clicked her pen closed. “I think it’s a good plan. Eddie, you and I can go together too. The more witnesses the better, right?”

“I guess so,” Edward said. “But what about Thomas and Diane?”

“I’ll text them. They can figure out dates if they want to go too.”

Dr. Crowley’s fist exam was at 8 am on Monday. He had a three hour block for testing and planned to use it all. Most of the class had been up studying all weekend, the bags under their eyes only told some of the story. Dr. Crowley was back in the corner, watering the potted plants there. A large stack of stapled packets rested neatly on the podium. His phone rang an alarm right at eight-o’clock sharp. He turned with a devilish smile and strutted to the podium.

“Put away all study materials. I only want to see pencils, erasers, Scantrons, and calculators in front of you. If you get thirsty during the exam, I have water.” He gestured to a red cooler on top of the lab counter to his left. “Feel free to get as many bottles as you need, but only one at a time and no bathroom breaks will be allowed.” He started up the stairs and dropped a handful of test packets in front of the first student to his left and right. “Take one and pass it down. Don’t open the seal until I say.” He went back to the podium. “Bring the booklet and Scantron to me when you finish. I have a surprise for everyone who finishes before time’s up.” He looked down at his large square watch. “Okay, go!”

Edward was glad that he’d crammed all weekend, glad for the colored charts he’d made himself. Thomas had crammed all weekend as well, though it barely mattered. As with many difficult tests, no one wanted to be the first to turn it in. Best to check over it just once more until someone else got the nerve to stand and turn in the exam. Edward was that first, brave soul.

His throat was dry, having completely forgotten the water, and took one before handing Dr. Crowley the packet and answer sheet. Dr. Crowley had one ear bud in and up close you could hear the other playing a Queen song. He was too nervous to remember which one, though. Dr. Crowley stashed the papers away in a file box on the shelf inside the podium and emerged with a small plastic gift treat bag. It had a couple of cookies inside along with a small candy cane.

“From my husband,” Dr. Crowley whispered, handing it to Edward. The next students were right behind Edward, and they all received the same bag, with the same whisper.

Once the class realized that finishing before the three hour time limit meant never-shared cookies from Mr. Crowley, the pace and confidence piqued. Thomas managed to make it before eleven-o’clock hit and he scurried up, exhausted. He too was given a bag and sent on his way, but being the next to last student, Dr. Crowley also added “Happy Christmas.”

The second round of exams started at noon. All exams from classes held third hour Monday and Wednesday would be given. This meant Diane and Newt had the dreaded Art History exam now. Professor Angelo was in his usual grey suit. He’d bothered to put on a decorative holiday lapel pin, but that was as festive as anyone would ever hope him to be. His test didn’t look like it would be bad, only a three page stapled packet, but then he handed out a second packet made of just lined paper. There was no pomp, just simple directions. He allowed them to bring their own water bottles and hard candy, at least, since it was such a long exam period. Newt hadn’t expected essays and Diane hadn’t expected to need to label anything. It was a long and full three hours. As each student left he wished each a quiet and seemingly sincere “Happy Holidays.”

The entire study group met again that night and then again Tuesday night. They were all so mentally exhausted, but they all wanted at least one last review before whatever tests they had the following day. Newt purposely didn’t have an eight am classes, so having to wake up so early on Wednesday for Dr. Fell’s exam was difficult. He was glad for the extra study time on Monday and Tuesday before the testing periods, especially for Professor Angelo’s class. Luckily he was used to writing essays for his other classes, or the surprise would have been much worse.

Newton still got to Dr. Fell’s classroom earlier than a lot of the other students. Dr. Fell had actually cleaned off the top of his desk. With the exception of his regular old books, standing between actual bookends now, and his tea, he only had two plastic filing trays. Both were labeled with a white label, one reading “tests” and the others “blue book / Scantron”. In his lap he sorted and checked each test pack for any markings or missing staples. Randomly he took a drink from his Nativity teacup. The grandfather clock chimed as the last student sprinted in and to his desk. Dr. Fell stood.

“Good morning, everyone. My, you all look so tired.” His tone was concerned, caring. “But at least the week is almost halfway through with. Please clear your desks and have a pen, pencil, eraser, Scantron, and little blue book ready.” He passed out the test packs individually, something few professors could do, simply because of their class size. One he finished that he pulled a bag of mints from his desk drawer. Those, too, he passed out by the handful. “No need getting fidgety or thirsty.”

Once he sat back at his desk he spoke once again. “I have trays prepared today, so once you finish, place in the corresponding tray and then you may leave. You may now begin. Good luck, everyone.”He was only partially correct. The addition of multiple choice questions usually made things easier. Dr. Fell had an uncanny ability to make simple things difficult. They weren’t trick questions. They were worded in either Elizabethan or Old English. Only they essay questions were in plain English. Maybe he should have looked up everything for Canterbury Tales instead of reading the translation.

He was honestly worried for his final grade as he left the room. But he still had other finals both today and tomorrow before he needed to worry about the dance Friday night. Anathema’s mom had given her the money to get their entire friend group tickets. Soon they would have their answers. Soon they would know for sure what was going on with Dr. Fell and Dr Crowley.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anathema, Newt and the rest finally learn the truth at the annual winter formal.

VI.

The gym was all done up like a high-class High School Prom. There were tables around a dance floor and there was a DJ in the corner. He was playing relatively modern music considering the mostly middle-aged crowd. Anathema and Newt had shown up with Ed, Tom, Paige, and Diane. Catherine and Maria were already at a table with their boyfriends. Cathy waved enthusiastically to the group and they all piled over together.

“Have you seen them?” Ana asked before she even said ‘hello.’

Maria shook her head. “Dr. Bubb and Professor Angelo are here already, and Dr. M is here with some lady I’ve never seen. I can tell its not romantic though.”

“Where?” Diane asked. Maria pointed to a handsome black woman with hair cropped short. She was in a lovely gold dress. At the moment she was fixing Dr. M’s necklace as they talked. “I wonder who she is...”

“So, do you guys just want to enjoy ourselves until something exciting happens?” Ed asked, looking off to the dance floor. His foot was tapping. “Ooh, there’s punch over there.”

Tom followed him to the refreshment table. Diane and Paige were not far behind, hiking their pretty dresses up to scurry faster.

A new song blended into the last and Newt asked Anathema onto the dance floor. They had fun for a few songs before Maria noticed them and pointed. Newt barely saw it, but turned, catching his girl’s attention as well. Drs. Fell and Crowley had both just walked in, wearing handsome tuxedos. Dr. Crowley had a silver tie to stand out against his solid black clothing. His cuff-links were little red snakes. Dr. Fell’s tux was cream-colored ivory and his bow-tie was the ever-familiar blue and tan tartan. His vest was also tan to match. His cuff-links were little gold harps. Both had lovely, and matching, boutonnieres. Each a single white rose matched with baby’s breath and tied with gold and silver ribbon. Even Dr. Fell’s shoes were fancy, gold-tipped brown wing-tips.

Yeah, they’d most certainly come together as a couple. Dr. M met up with them shortly as they made their way to the refreshment table. Her friend was right behind. Dr. Fell gave both of them a warm hug and it was obvious that he was complimenting their gowns. He must have known Dr. M’s friend too. Dr. Crowley joined in the conversation. He departed momentarily and returned with drinks for everyone and a cookie for Dr. Fell, who took it with the giddiness of a child. So, Dr. M did know of Drs. Fell and Crowley being together, but it didn’t bother her like they’d thought. Surely someone cheating on their spouse would be a matter of contention for her.

She went off with her friend to a table where they already has some food on the little plastic plates provided. Dr. Crowley was gazing serenely at Dr. Fell as he talked and finished the cookie. They made their way over to the table Professor Angelo and Dr. Bubb were seated and sat with them. Dr. Crowley put his arm over the back of Dr. Fell’s chair, like he’d done it millions of times before.

Newt was sure he was right. There was no way Dr. Fell couldn’t be his husband. Anathema crossed her arms, she stared at them, pondering just what she was seeing. She had that look she got sometimes, saying that she didn’t want to be wrong and more proof would have to be seen to convince her otherwise.

The party continued on. Everyone was enjoying themselves, even though everyone was keeping an eye for any other clues the professors in question would give. It was halfway through the night before anything of real note happened. Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen started and Dr. Crowley all but pulled Dr. Fell onto the dance floor. Dr. Crowley sang into a pretend microphone while Dr. Fell sang along, giggling at the redhead’s silliness. This started a sold half-hour of the two dancing and singing like they were the students instead of the mature instructors.

Finally the taller man leaned over and kissed the shorter right on the cheek before scurrying off towards the restroom. Dr. Fell’s face was pink with both blush and exertion. He took the opportunity to head back over to get some more food. He didn’t bother getting a plate and just grazed until Dr. Crowley hugged him from behind. Dr. Fell had a mouth full of frosting, and a half-eaten cupcake was in his right hand. He was obviously trying not to laugh as he finished the sugar in his mouth.

  
Anathema and the rest were taking a break at their own table and were within ear-shot of the two now.

“Tony, Dear, it’s dangerous to do that. What if I’d choked?” Dr. Fell twittered.

“Angel, you and I both know it takes a lot more than that to choke you.”

Dr. Fell hit him playfully. “We’re in public!” But Dr. Crowley just grinned. “You fiend.”

The redhead wiped a bit of frosting off of the blonde’s mouth with his thumb and licked it off. “I have an early Christmas gift for you.”

“I thought we were waiting to give each other anything until Christmas morning?”

“I know, but this is special. I don’t want to wait.” He fished a small box from his jacket pocket. It was wrapped in pretty gold paper with a white ribbon. “I’m too excited, Angel. Just accept it."

The blonde took the gift and opened the paper up gently, revealing a white box. He peeled the lid aside. Many at the party were watching, and listening if they could. What were these two up to? There was a velvet ring box inside. Dr. Fell’s jaw dropped and he opened it, revealing a gold band.

“Tony!! You said we didn’t have enough money saved up yet…!”

“I lied, Angel. I wanted to surprise you.” He took the ring and placed it on the blonde’s plump left ring finger.

“I’ve hated not having one...” Dr. Fell couldn’t stop looking at the shining band.

“Not as much as me. But wait, Angel. I have another surprise for you.” He turned and gave the DJ a double thumbs-up.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” The music began, a chorus of orchestral wind and string instruments. “Tony…!” Dr. Fell gasped.

“This is for you, Azra.”

When Steven Tyler began to sing ‘I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,’ Dr. Fell’s eyes began to glisten. “This is just like-”

“Our wedding? Yeah. I know.” He smiled, knowing full well how cunning and romantic he was being.

Dr. Fell would have jumped into Dr. Cowley’s arms if he could’ve. They were on the dance floor before the words, ‘I could stay lost in this moment forever.’ They danced sweetly, arm-in-arm and looking dreamily at each other while they sang the song to each other.

Newt couldn’t help but look over at his friends smugly. Anathema smiled and rolled her eyes. “Okay, you were right, Newt. Let’s just dance.”

He took her out onto the floor and soon many other couples had joined the two professors as well. Once the song was over, Newt wanted to give the two men some alone time, but Anathema was on them like a vulture, almost nose to nose with the blonde professor.

“I didn’t know you were Dr. Crowley’s husband,” she said, not shying away from her superior.

Dr. Fell blushed. “What?”

“Yeah,” Dr. Crowley said. “Why is that a surprise?”

“First, he just got a wedding band tonight, so no one even knew he was married. We all thought you two were having an affair.”

“An affair!?” the blonde gasped.

“Well, how were we, the students, supposed to know?”

“I always talk about him,” the redhead replied. “Every single hour of every single day.”

“You do?” Dr. Fell asked, dreamily.

“Yeah. I tell all my students little tales about you.”

“Oh, well, I never mention my personal life.” He sounded ashamed.

“That’s just like you, Angel. Always such a private little bird.” Dr. Fell’s smile returned.

“Answer the question.” Anathema demanded, hands on her hips. She was having trouble distracting them from flirting.

“Well, I guess no one would have known,” Dr. Crowley admitted. “I’m so happy to be married that I always call Azra ‘my husband’ and never just ‘Azra’.”

“And I haven’t had my wedding band for a few years now,” Dr. Fell added.

“Might I ask why?” Newt asked politely.

“We sold it,” the redhead said bluntly.

“Why?” Diane asked, joining now. The group had gathered, and many of the instructors had taken notice.

“My second cousin needed money to pay for her cancer treatment, so I sold my ring. You, see I hadn’t been able to wear it because I’d gotten fat. I thought there would be no harm in selling it for a good cause. After all, my dear Tony sold the first car he’d ever rebuilt to help out.”

“We had a lot of good memories in that car,” Dr. Crowley said, smirking. He seemed sad too.

“We decided to save up our spare change until we could afford a new one.”

“I was greatly opposed to the sale of that ring. We could’ve gotten it resized.”

“But I insisted. I didn’t think it was a necessity for me. I simply wouldn’t allow Tony to sell his.”

“Why not?” Thomas asked.

Dr. Fell blinked incredulously. “Well… Look at him.” He motioned to his husband as though he were a prize in a game show. Thomas understood instantly.

“Look at me?” Dr. Crowley scoffed. “Look at you. I didn’t want anyone thinking you were single. They might’ve just stolen you out from under me.”

The blonde blushed to his ears. “My Dear, I’m afraid you’re the only one who thinks so.”

“Don’t be silly, Angel.”

Dr. Fell set two fingers onto the redhead’s lips. “It was a sound decision, and now I have a ring that fits me much better.”

Dr. Crowley took his hand. “Much nicer one too, if I might add.”

“You spoil me, My Dear.” They were gazing at each other again.

Dr. M stepped up with her guest. “Might as well tell them how long you’ve been married. You know they’re going to ask.”

Her guest chimed in next. “It was illegal at the time, after all.”

“Uriel,” Dr. Fell said, sounding embarrassed.

“Yeah,” Anathema finally spoke up again. “How long have you guys been married?”

“Technically, or legally?” Dr. M asked, smirk rising on her lips. She was having fun with all of this too.

“You see, we were married rather young,” Dr. Fell said, ready for story time.

“Angel...” Dr. Crowley whined.

“Even though we hadn’t been dating very long, or even known each other for much longer.”

“Don’t get flowery. We knew each other two days before we started dating.”

“And his proposal was so romantic… I went a little overkill with the ceremony, I’ll admit, but that’s all we could really have. We couldn’t legally marry yet. Uriel there was my best man.” The handsome black woman smiled proudly. “I only met Mic- Dr. M on that day as Uriel’s plus-one. Dr. Bubb was Tony’s best man, but there was quite the hubub over who it was going to be originally. He has always had so many friends. It was lovely…”

“You haven’t answered their question, Angel.”

“Then why don’t you tell the story?”

“Nah. Go ahead.”

“It was a lovely day during spring break, of all things. I had just turned twenty-two. That was thirteen, almost fourteen years ago.”

“Thirteen years?” Anathema asked. “You guys are only in your mid 30s and already so established as professors? Not that I thought you guys were old, just thought you should be older than you look.”

“Me, Angel, and Baal all studied our asses off in order to get to work as soon as we could.”

“I still don’t know how I planned a ceremony and reception with a full class load.”

“But all that stress was worth it.”

They gazed at each other. “It certainly was, My Dear.”

“And they got their fancy certificate within six days of legalization,” Dr. M said.

“Five years ago,” Dr. Crowley said. “And courthouse or not, it was the second happiest day of my life.”

“The first being?” Azra asked. The tone of his voice said he knew the answer.

“Our first wedding, Angel.”

Dr. Fell giggled and held onto the redhead’s hand tightly. Anathema was stunned. Not only had she been extremely ridiculously wrong about them, but they never seemed to stop acting like lovey-dovey newlyweds. She’d never met anyone married a decade or more that still acted like that. Newton looked so happy for them, and not at all proud for having figured the whole thing out.

Another Queen song started to play and Dr. Crowley basically ignored the existence of anyone else as he pulled Dr. Fell out onto the dance floor again. They were singing and dancing together like teenagers, laughing and just playing around. Dr. Fell even spun and dipped Dr. Crowley, able to lift and maneuver him with ease.  
Dr. M smiled over at them. “It’s enough to make you jealous, huh?” She shook her head. “C’mon, sis, let’s join them.” The other woman, Uriel, joined her and all four danced together.

The song ended and Dr. Fell said something quietly to Dr. Crowley, tugging on the silver tie around his neck before heading off in the direction of the restrooms. Dr. Crowley followed, strolling with him to their destination. Dr. Bubb and Professor Angelo were serving themselves at the refreshment table. Anathema and Newt were still within earshot of the area.

“They’re gonna do that now?” Dr. Bubb sighed, eating a little smoked weenie. “Couldn’t wait ‘til they got home, could they?”

Professor Angelo was trying to stifle a laugh. “Not too bad of an idea, if you ask me.”

“I didn’t,” they said pointedly, laying down the line.

“Sorry, Bee.”

“Anyway, Gabriel,” they fed him a smoked weenie now. “We’ll have plenty of time for all of that when we get back to the house.”

“You don’t think…” Newton whispered.

“You could always go to the bathroom and find out,” she responded just as quietly.

“No way...! I don’t want to walk in on anyone in the loo doing… whatever it is we think they’re up to.”

“Fine.” She started to play with a curl in her hair. A full song played before she sighed a hung her head back dramatically. “My curiosity is killing me…!”

“You’re not a cat, honey. I’m sure you’ll survive. Why don’t we dance to distract you?” She agreed and they enjoyed the next couple of songs. They needed a break now, their formal attire warmer than they’d realized, so they took their turn at the refreshment table. The punch was delicious, especially now that they were so parched. Newt perked up, eyes hitting the far wall by the hall to the bathrooms. “Well, it didn’t take long, whatever they were up to.”

Dr. Crowley was strutting back into the room, blazer over his shoulder and hair a bit askew. His tie was flipped over one shoulder. Not far behind was Dr. Fell, adjusting his bow-tie and trying in vain to smooth his own mussed locks. Dr. Bubb met them quickly enough, and it was obvious that they were scolding them. Dr. Crowley waved his had dismissively at them. Dr. Fell was blushing to his ears, but smiling all the same. Professor Angelo had his and Dr. Baal’s coats over his arm. Anathema couldn’t hear their conversation, and her nosiness was nagging at her.

“Don’t worry about it,” Newt said, touching her shoulder.

“Alright everyone!” the DJ announced. “Time for our last song of the night. They’re gonna kick us all out soon. So grab your date, and enjoy!”

The song started with the oh-so-familiar pennywhistle. By the time the words ‘Every night in my dreams,’ began many were taking the DJ up on his offer to dance. Was it cheesy? Yes. But was it fun? Also yes. Even Professor Angelo and Dr. Bubb went out to dance, however awkward their opposing heights were together. Dr. Fell asked Uriel to dance and Dr. Crowley asked Dr. M, though they’d changed partners and ended up with each other by the conclusion of the song.

Everyone crowded out together, heading to their cars or walking to their dorm rooms nearby. Anathema forced Newton to stick close to the married couple, not done with her snooping. Dr. Crowley was talking to Dr. M, but holding his husbands hand.

“I really think you and Liam should meet up again. You met at the wedding, but he’s grown up since then,” he said.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to jump back in the game, Tony.”

“I’ll set up a date for you, and you can see how it goes. It’ll be like a blind date.”

“Only we’ve met before.”

“Yeah, almost fifteen years ago. All you’ll lose if a few hours of one day if you don’t like him.”

“Do it!” Uriel pleaded. “Just because Hans and I broke up doesn’t mean you and his best friend won’t work out.”

“Well, I suppose a date would be fun.”

The couple parted off toward the old Bentley. “I’ll text him your number.”

Newt looked to Ana. “Satisfied?”

“I will be so long as Dick Turpin doesn’t break down on the way to your place.”

~ END ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, it's not really over - a prequel will be coming soon!


End file.
